ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of post-rock bands
This article provides a list of post-rock bands. The list is not exhaustive, but bands that are added to this list are considered to be notable in the genre. List 0–9 **shels *1 Mile North *1-Speed Bike *12Twelve *65daysofstatic A *A Genuine Freakshow *A Northern Chorus *Aerial M *The Album Leaf *The American Dollar *American Analog Set *Amiina *Amp *And So I Watch You From Afar *Apse *Arctic Plateau *The Appleseed Cast *...as the Poets Affirm *Ativin *Auburn Lull *Audrey *Austin TV B *Bakunin's Bum *Balmorhea *Bardo Pond *Bark Psychosis *Battles *Beaten by Them *Because of Ghosts *Bell Orchestre *Beware of Safety *The Big Sleep *Billy Mahonie *Bowery Electric *Broadcast *Broken Social Scene *Butterfly Explosion C *Califone *Callisto *The Cancer Conspiracy *Caspian *City of Caterpillar *Clogs *Codeine *Codes in the Clouds *Cold, cold heart Amazing Radio, Dani Charlton http://amazingradio.com/showcontent/danicharlton/showcase/showcase-cold-cold-heart *Collapse Under the Empire *Couch *Crippled Black Phoenix *Cul de Sac *Cult of Luna D *Dadamah *Dappled Cities Fly *The Dead C *The Declining Winter *Decoder Ring *Destroyalldreamers |title=À Coeur Léger Sommeil Sanglant | author=Brian Way |date= |work= |publisher=allmusic |accessdate=April 10, 2010}} *Dianogah *Dif Juz *Disco Inferno *Dirty Three *Do Make Say Think *Don Caballero *Dreamend *Drums and Tuba *Kyle Bobby Dunn *Duster E *Early Day Miners *Echoes and Signals *Ef *Efterklang *Einar Stray Orchestra. *Eksi Ekso *El Ten Eleven *Electrelane *Envy *Epic45 *Errors *Esben and the Witch *Esmerine *The Evpatoria Report *Exhaust *Experimental Audio Research *Explosions in the Sky F *Fall of Efrafa *Faunts *Fifths of Seven *Fly Pan Am *Flying Saucer Attack *The For Carnation *Foals *For a Minor Reflection *Foxhole *Fredo Viola *Fridge *Friends of Dean Martinez *From Monument to Masses *Fuck Buttons *Future of Forestry *Fuxa G *Gastr del Sol *Gifts From Enola *Godspeed You! Black Emperor *God Is an Astronaut *Goonies Never Say Die *Giardini di Mirò *Grails *Gregor Samsa H *Hammock *Hangedup *Hearts No Static *Her Name Is Calla *High Dependency Unit *Hood *Hrsta I *If These Trees Could Talk *Immanu el *Isis J *Jakob *Jeniferever *Jessamine *Jessica Bailiff *Jesu *Jim O'Rourke *Jónsi *Jónsi & Alex *Joy Wants Eternity *June of 44 *Junior Blue *Junius K * Karate * Kayo Dot * Kyte L *Labradford *Landing *Lanterna *Last Lungs *Lateduster *Late Night Venture *Laura *Lazlo Hollyfeld *Les Discrets *Lights & Motion *Lights Out Asia *LITE *Logh *Long Distance Calling *Lotus *lovesliescrushing *Low *Low Roar *Lymbyc Systym M *Macha *Made in Japan *Magnog *Magyar Posse *Main *Make Believe *Maserati *Maybeshewill *Meanwhile, back in Communist Russia... *The Mercury Program *Minimum Chips *Misuse *Mogwai *Mono *Mouth of the Architect *Movietone *Moving Mountains *Múm *Mutemath *My Education N *Nedry *Neil on Impression *Nekropsi *Neurosis *The Notwist O *Oceansize *The Octopus Project *Old Man Gloom *Old World Vulture *On! Air! Library! *One Act Play *OOIOO *Oxes P *Pacific UV *Paik *Peace Burial at SeaThe Music Sound by Nicolae Sfetcu, Self-Published, 2014. http://books.google.co.uk/books/about/The_Music_Sound.html?id=kXyFAwAAQBAJ&redir_esc=y *Pele *Pelican *Pell Mell *Permanent Fatal Error *Piano Magic *Picastro *Pivot *Planning for Burial *Port Blue *port-royal *Pram *Precious Fathers *Public Image Ltd *Pure Reason Revolution R *Rachel's *Radarmaker *Red Sparowes *Redjetson *The Redneck Manifesto *Replikas *Riverbeds *Rodan *Rosetta *Rothko *Roy Montgomery *Rumah Sakit *Rumour Cubes *Russian Circles S *Salvatore *Saxon Shore *The Sea and Cake *Seefeel *Set Fire to Flames *The Seven Mile Journey *The Shadow Project *Shalabi Effect *Shipping News *Shy, Low *Sickoakes *Signal Hill *Sigur Rós *The Six Parts Seven *Sleeping People *sleepmakeswaves *Slint *Sonna *Southpacific *Special Others *Sputniks Down *Stafrænn Hákon *Star FK Radium *Stars Like Fleas *Stars of the Lid *Stereolab *Surface of Eceon *Swans *Sweep the Leg Johnny *Sylvain Chauveau T *Tadpoles *Talk Talk *Talons *Tarentel *Tarwater *The Third Eye Foundation *The Timeout Drawer *Thee Silver Mt. Zion Memorial Orchestra & Tra-La-La Band *These New Puritans *This Is a Process of a Still Life *This is Your Captain Speaking *This Patch of Sky *This Will Destroy You *Times of Grace *To Rococo Rot *Toe *Toiling Midgets *Torngat *Tortoise *Tracer AMC *Trans Am *Trigon *Triosk *Tristeza *Turing Machine U *Ui *Ulan Bator *Under Byen *The Union Trade *Unwed Sailor *Up Dharma Down *Uzeda *Uzi and Ari V *Valley of the Giants *Vessels *Vidavox W *We vs. Death *Wind-Up Bird *Will Gambola Sing *Windsor Airlift *Windsor for the Derby *Winter Equinox *World's End Girlfriend *Wires Under Tension *Worriedaboutsatan Y *Year Of No Light *Yndi Halda *Youthmovie Soundtrack Strategies *Youth Pictures of Florence Henderson *Yume Bitsu See also List of post-metal bands References Post-rock Category:Post-rock groups